INUYASHA MINIS!
by INUYASHALUVR15
Summary: Mini version of the Inu gang with a few characters of my own. I SUCK SUMMARIES JUSS R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

SIBLING RIVALRIES

"Take it back!" Inya demanded.

"What if I don't?"Inuyasha said.

"I'll slice you!" Inya replied showing her claws.

"Bring it on, Pinky!" Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha was teasing his cousin again. This was normal for the two foutteen year olds. Inuyasha took off running and his cousin took off after him. Master Fung, their "guardian", walked out side. He started taking care of the two years ago. Back when he found them walking through the forest. He watched as Inya tackled her cousin to the ground. Just as Inuyasha flipped her off of himself, Master Fung cleared his throat for their attention. They looked over at him and stood.

"There is someone you should meet," he said.

Inya and Inuyasha looked at each other. They followed after their master back to the Shikon Temple. They walked in to find a girl hitting backflips and front flips. She stopped when she saw them come in. She stood up straight and looked at the Inuyasha and Inya.

"This is Suzumi," Master Fung said, "she is here to master her fire power."

Inuyasha and Inya noticed that Suzumi had two black dog-like ears on top her head. The two looked at each other, then back at Suzumi. Master Fung told the three to get aquainted before he walked out the temple. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"So what are you?" he asked, walking around Suzumi.

Inya did the same. Circling her, like a lioness tracking her prey.

"Yeah, what are you?" echoed Inya, "a wolf..." Inuyasha growled, "a cat... or a-"

"I'm a dog," Suzumi stated plainly watching them with her bright purple eyes.

"So you're like us," Inya said, still circling her.

"Looks like it," Suzumi said.

"But don't think that means we're going easy on you," Inuyasha informed with a smirk.

"Good," Suzumi smirked, "I like a challenge."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPPIE! -- THEY WILL GET LONGER I PROMISE. PLUS THIS IS MY FIRST INU FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME PLZ!!! WELL, R&R AND LET ME KNO WAT U THINK!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
FIGHTS!

"You bastard!" Suzumi said, charging after Inuaysha.

Suzumi hit a cart-wheel and went into a spinning twirl kick. She ended up kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha winced and held his stomach. Inuyasha smirked. He was starting to like Suzumi. Inuyasha charged at Suzumi. He swiped at her with his claws, only to be swiping air. She had disappeared. Inuyasha looked around.

"Looking for me,"Suzumi called.

Inuyasha looked up. Suzumi was sitting in a tree, staring down at Inuyasha. Suzumi smiled. Inuyasha smirked. He knew just how to get her down.

"What're you up in a tree for," Inuyasha asked, "youi scared or suttin'?"

Suzumi didn't speak, she hated when someone called her scared. She stood up and walked to the edge of the branch. She crouched down, like a tiger, growled, and lept off the branch. She landed on top of Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground.

"Never call me scared," she warned, "or else."

"Or what?" Inuyasha said, "Scaredy!"

Suzumi growled and banged his head to the ground. She stood up looking down at him.

"Scare that," She walked off.

Inya laughed from a near by tree she was in. Inuyasha stood up and rubbed his head. He glared up at his cousin.

"Shut," he growled, "up!"

Inya jumped down from the tree, still laughing. Inuyasha looked at his cousin, one more time, whose smile fell immediately. She did not want to stand around and wait to see what was going to happen. She ran back to the temple. Inuyasha started back toward the temple.

"I'm going to kill that wench," he growled.

A few years passed, and the three trained night and day. They were all mastering their powers. Inuyasha was training to get his Tetsusaiga, Inya was training to get her Tentsusaiga, and Suzumi was training to get her daggers, Tiasuaiga and Taisusaga. To obtain their weapons they had to engage in battle with the master. Inuyasha was the first to recieve his weapon and Inya was next. Suzumi never got her weapon. Master Fung said her anger got in the way of her battling. That really pissed her off, but what pissed her off the most was the way Inya and Inuyasha were waving their swords around in her face. That is until she finally lost it and beat the hell out of them.

Master Fung sent the three hanyous to run an errand for him. They had walked no more than five miles when Suzumi started to smell something funny. And she wasn't the only one.

"You guys smell that?" Suzumi asked.

"Yeah," Inya and Inuyasha said.

"It;s blood," Suzumi said.

She took of running. Inya and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inya had that 'Do we have to follow her?' look on her face. Inuyasha shrugged and ran after her. Inya sighed and ran after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL WHO'S BLOOD DO U THINK THEY GETTIN' A WHIFF OF?!! R&R!!!


End file.
